


aftermath

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: sappy and maybe tragic drabbles for october





	aftermath

byulyi, with her jacket almost reaching the pavement, and purse on the verge of falling-- she ran. maybe if it wasn't for the fact that she forgot her power bank, then she wouldn't have to deal with this.

her sweater would soaked in sweat from running and several coins that got lost on the way. those are the things byulyi have to deal with. well, at least for tonight.

reaching the nearest convenience store, she immediately went to the charging station just so she can go back to talking to her friend who's probably dumbfounded because the call got cut off abruptly.

after three rings, the said friend answered.

"so you've decided to call back, huh?"

byulyi can definitely feel the venom tied with her friend's usual calm voice.

"first off, it's not my fault that my phone died."

"it is, though. if you remembered to bring your fucking power bank, you wouldn't need to let's say, charge your phone in a convenience store?"

byulyi groaned and ran her fingers onto her blonde locks in frustration.

"yongsun, i didn't really call to argue with you."

"sure. why did you call in the first place then? i thought you wanted to drink your feelings out."

it clicked to the blonde. right. she originally planned to drink her feelings out because she's supposedly heartbroken from the recent happening in her short-lived relationship.

"byulyi? earth to moon, are you there?"

shit. she didn't just zoned out like that. hearing her friend's deep sigh, byulyi regained her senses.

"yeah, i'm still here." she husked.

"so, are you going back to that hipsters' lair to drink more than you should or stay in the convenience store?"

the blonde had to snort at yongsun's words. she's always been naturally funny that she never fails to make byulyi laugh even in the most dreadful situations. yongsun has always been byulyi's anchor, and tonight wasn't an exception.

"i might go back after my phone reaches 50. there will be bands and more than drinking, i'd love to hear sappy and gloomy songs this evening."

"just so you know, it's two in the morning, dimwit."

"not the point."

"hmm."

byulyi smiled at the thought that yongsun ran out of witty and sarcastic remarks. yongsun, her best friend for almost three years. and more than that, her crush ever since day one.

both didn't mind the dead air. their phone calls are usually like this. it's either one or both of them are busy or they just didn't need words to feel each other's presence and comfort. they've always been comfortable with each other; byulyi especially. despite the fact that she has a huge crush on yongsun, nothing really changed even after she confessed.

"yong?" muttered softly.

"yeah?"

"do you think it would've been better if we tried it out?" she asked, her usual joking tone absent.

byulyi can hear the shuffling from the other line. yongsun's probably shifted to the other side of the bed. the latter hummed, thinking.

after a few minutes, byulyi was about to dismiss the question but then yongsun started to speak.

"you never asked me if i wanted to try, though."

"of course-- wait, what?"

byulyi expected yongsun to say somrthing like, 'it would be the same.' or something witty like 'no, because you're not my type.'

she totally didn't see that coming. nope. not at all.

"well, technically, you didn't ask me. you just confessed and told me i didn't need to say anything." the latter's giggle can clearly be heard by byulyi.

"i didn't mean that literally, yong."

"i know. i just didn't know what to say that time so i went along with what you said."

stupid. how can her friend keep all these stuff alone to herself? byulyi felt betrayed but at the same time, something sparked in her. maybe hope, maybe something else.

"well?"

"well, what, byulyi?"

the blonde groaned. why is her friend still playing dumb and clueless despite the recent development.

"yongsun, i swear."

"just go ahead and tell me what it is, byul."

"you already know what i'm going to say." she whined, completely ignoring the weird stares from the cashier.

"maybe, but i want to hear it from you." yongsun whispered.

byulyi started to organise her suppressed thoughts and feelings for the past few years. she's afraid to make mistakes and say something that would put yongsun off. afraid that she'll scare the person she cares about and cherish the most. the last thing she wanted is a dead line.

those years of convincing herself that it's platonic and her feelings will eventually fade over time. those moments of staring at yongsun for too long, unknowingly smiling to herself when yongsun does anything. all those times of lying to herself and denying the fact that she's a little bit in love with her best friend.

she only has this moment. she only has one shot.

"then,"

"then, what?"

byulyi took a deep breath. this is it.

"do you want to go out with me?"

the blonde felt her heart thumping. this is definitely more nerve-wracking than riding a roller coaster.

then, from the other line, she can hear a hearty laughter.

"why are you laughing?"

more giggles came from the other line. yongsun sounded like a dolphin. before byulyi can be seriously annoyed, the latter finally composed herself.

"sorry, sorry."

"well?"

"you're not really the best in asking a girl out, byulyi." yongsun snorted.

"damn it, yongsun, just ans--"

"yes," the latter quickly said, "yes, i'll go out with you."

"i love that."

yongsun groaned at the smug reply, "wipe that grin off your face, byul."

"the hell? you can't even see me. what if i'm frowning right now?" byulyi asked, removing her phone from the charger, seeing it was in 52 already.

"you're using that disgusting, greasy tone. i'm a hundred and one percent you have that smug grin, idiot."

"don't you mean mellifluous?"

"absolutely not."

byulyi wanted to pretend she was offended, but the soft laugh she made gave it away. she couldn't resist yongsun anyway.

there was a few minutes of silence, until byulyi heard the latter humming into a song she heard somewhere, but not sure what the title is.

byulyi always loved when yongsun would hum some songs during their phone calls. she also enjoyed it whenever yongsun would do an impromptu concert, with the songs coming from that spotify playlist byulyi created for her. it made the concert more intimate, more meaningful.

"byulyi?"

"yeah?"

"are you still going to drink your feelings away?"

the blonde laughed, "i don't think it's necessary."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wanted to do something for fictober so here. i started writing this on saturday. 
> 
> i haven't checked or proofread so sorry for the grammatical errors and typos.
> 
> feedback is appreciated.


End file.
